Freeman's Mind
Freeman's Mind is a Half-Life machinima made by Ross Scott, who is also the creator of Civil Protection. Mechanics Basically, Freeman's Mind is a walkthrough of Half-Life with added commentary. Ross Scott acts as Gordon Freeman, giving commentary for the events that surround him. The show mostly centers itself aroung absurd humour and monologue humour. The show also differs from Half Life, as Freemans gun deals more damage, he never has to pick up health kits, and the only things he can get killed by are explosives, enviormental hazards (such as falling from great heights), giant aliens who can crush him (AKA the Gargantua or Tentacle monster), sentry guns, barnacles (aliens which grab him the neck, throttle him, and sawllow him whole), and headshots (he wears no helmet). All other threats, such as headcrabs, vortigaunts, poisonous aliens, and soldiers, just seem to hurt him and frustrate him without actually killing him. The creator, Ross Scott, has said the reason for these changes is to make it more realistic, as he is acting under the condition that Freeman is almost bullet proof in his suit. In real life he says, someone would not have to visit a health station every 5 minutes, and Kevlar vests can only stand about 3 shots rather than 7-8 as it is in game. Freeman can also "do pull-ups" over obstacles (an example is in episode 12, where he did a pull up over a ledge rather than fight his way through more soldiers, having to avoid more barnacles and turret guns. He instead ends up at the exit, and after gunning down 3 soldiers with the element of suprise, he takes an elevator and gets to the surface.) Freeman's Mind can be found at the list of playlists at Machinima's Youtube channel or at Ross Scott's website www.accursedfarms.com. An interview with Ross Scott from where the majority of the information on this article was gathered can be found here: http://www.podcast17.com/files/podcasts/Podcast17_c15257_Interview_RossScott.mp3 Plot The story is mainly Valve's Half-Life with added commentary from Ross, as both the thoughts and words of Dr. Gordon Freeman. A noticable fact is that he rarely stops to use a health station or suit charge suit (the only recorded time so far was in episode 9, where he bandaged his shot-off ear), or even pick of anything besides ammo. As described in "Mechanics" this is to make it more realistic, as Ross Scott is acting under the assumption Freeman's suit is more or less bullet proof (this however does not protect his head nor does it protect him from blunt force, so falling from great heights, getting his neck snapped/head bitten off/throttled to death by barnacles, explosives like grenades, and more conventional ways such as drowning and or getting shot in the head, all still seem to be fatal, although Freeman has obviously never died except in the April Fools episode 10.5. He has however, recieved some-what major wounds, as he got his ear shot off in episode 9 and comments that getting shot is "worst than paint ball" so he is at least majorly bruised with getting shot by what must be at least a few dozen bullets at this point.) Gordon Gordon apparently knows much about guns and other weaponry thanks to having "watched Die Hard like fifty times", and can aim, fire, and load all the guns quite proficently, his aim often surpassing U.S. Soldiers (he even comments in episde 15 how his next calling after physics was "shooting stuff"). He is ill-tempered and very egotistical, believing to be above just about everyone at Black Mesa and even the aliens ("Now i can pass safely proving once again that i am superior to aliens... and everyone") Gordon often complains about how literally every door in Black Mesa is locked, and exits are far and few. This almost always forces him to break a window or ventilation shaft on accident to pass through. He also apparently hates his job because of his egotistical behaviour, believing everyone else should be more like him. ("I was in the chamber of friggen' ground zero and i'm still here, yet you guys slip on a banana peel and that's it for you!"). He is far from being flat out evil, as he actually seems very patient for the situation and only shoots at enemies if they try to kill him first. This is shown as he repeatedly tries to reason with the military, only to have them shoot at him and huck grenades. By episode 22, he has stopped trying to reason with the soldiers, as they always shot him at sight. He seems to feel wierd about his body count, but also by episode 22, he describes the soldiers as "pricks who deserve to die", and he even takes pleasure in killing them sometimes (*A soldier is under attack by headcrabs* Gordon: "HAHAH! YOU ASSHOLE!" *Gordon fires with his machine gun* "DANCE! DANCE!") But most of all, he hates Black Mesa, its insane design, and its "security turrets" that almost kill him on numerous occasions. While at first disgusted by the sight of so many dead bodies, by episode six Gordon is all but used to them seeing as how they've become more common than people actually alive.